1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski racks and, more particularly, to ski racks for mounting on gondolas and other conveyances for skiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
When skiers enter a gondola, to be transported up a ski slope, there is a need for the provision, on the exterior of the gondola, of a rack into which the skiers can insert their skis, so that the skis do not have to be carried into the gondola.
It is accordingly known to provide, for a gondola, a ski rack having upwardly open, laterally adjacent openings for receiving the skis. For that purpose, the widths of these openings are designed somewhat greater than the width of a conventional ski, in order to allow this ski to be inserted into the opening.
However, such prior art ski racks are not capable of accommodating the much wider snowboards which have recently become widely used on snow slopes, and also they are not wide enough to accommodate the relatively wide, so-called "parabolic" and "fat boy" skis which have now come into use.